House of Cards Wikia:Discussions/Putting policies in effect.
This Discussion has passed. Discussion This is a list of rules that all House Of Cards Wiki users must follow. Note: Some adopted from Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. Social Rules and User Policies # Do not attack other users personally. This includes but is not limited to, threatening the wiki and/or user(s), name calling (including, but not limited to "idiot", "jerk", "stupid", "retard", etc.), and derogatory statements. # Do not discriminate other users based on their religion, political affiliation, sexual preference, or anything else. An omission of these topics is strongly recommended as they may cause distress. # Swearing is allowed as long as it is not directed at another user. # Any use of profanity directly toward other users will result in a consequence. # Do not correct other people's use of spelling and/or grammar on discussion pages, message walls, or the forums unless it is in regards to spelling and/or grammar use in an article. # Vandalism is NEVER allowed on the House Of Cards Wiki, this includes things as removing all the content off of a page, spamming, inserting irrelevant information, etc. Content # This is a wiki that strives to provide complete, accurate, and quality information. # Do NOT use the words "We", "I", "you", etc. This creates confusion between users and the articles. Refer to everything in the third person and use the passive voice, where possible. # Never speculate anything. If it is proven, add a citation. If there are legitimate speculations, create a subpage "XXXX/Speculations" and add the categories "Speculations", "Theories", "Non-official data". # Fanon is NEVER allowed on the House Of Cards Wiki. # Do NOT create irrelevant information - this wiki is about House Of Cards ONLY. A person, place, or thing is relevant to House Of Cards if it has appeared in episodes, shorts, films, games, merchandise, and the like. People, places, or things that are relevant but not sufficiently relevant enough for their own articles may be included in a list or some other related article. Linking to non-existent articles about people, places, or things that aren't relevant will be treated the same way. Definitive content includes all content that is defined as having relevance to merit their own articles. This includes, but is not limited to: * All episodes and their respective transcripts, galleries, and credit lists. * All books that are considered merchandise. * All members of the cast and crew that have worked on the show and/or have provided their voice to portray character(s). * Those designated as main characters are Frank Underwood, Claire Underwood, Douglas Stamper, and Jackie Sharp. * All major and minor characters that contain a sufficient amount of information. * All home video releases, including VHS, DVD, Blu-Ray. * Common objects with a sufficient amount of information (i.e. Secret Service Cars.) * Definitive content which is not relevant to have their own articles includes but is not limited to: ** Some very minor characters/characters with little information, such as only a single line or two. ** Certain objects, especially those with little information, such as only a single line or two. Promotions Anyone can be promoted at any time. *Contact Our Bureaucrat for any info regarding promotions. Disciplinary Board Definitions Minor actions are things like: * First offense on User Violations * Not following the manual of style (Vandalization is not acceptable.) * Fanon Topics (First offense) * First Offense users Major actions are things like: * Vandalism * Spam * Third Offenses * Discriminatory language toward a user Guidelines on Blocking Minor offense guidelines: # Warning # Ban for 2 hours to 3 days # Ban for up to two (2) weeks # Ban for up to (1) one year # Indefinite ban Major ban guidelines: # Ban for up to 6 months # Ban indefinite Comments Voting Great rules for a starter wiki. Working 9-5 TheOneFootTallBrickWall (talk) 03:28, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Seems great. ClueCompromiser (talk) 16:45, December 1, 2016 (UTC) --❧Cans48❦(talk)Brigadier 13:48, December 4, 2016 (UTC) As I don't edit on here as frequently, I prefer to leave this up to the ones that do. Roger Murtaugh (talk) 08:08, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Comments